1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise device, more particularly to a skiing exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stepper exercise device 10 is shown to include a base member 11 having a front end portion 12, a pair of foot supports 14 connected pivotally to the front end portion 12, and a pair of hydraulic resistance cylinders 15, each of which is pivoted to the front end portion 12 and a respective one of the foot supports 14. Although the above-mentioned conventional stepper exercise device 10 can achieve its intended purpose, the operation of the conventional stepper exercise device 10 is monotonous such that the functionality and effect thereof are limited.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional skiing exercise device 20 is shown to include a bottom frame 21, a Y-shaped support member 22 disposed uprightly on a rear end of the bottom frame 21, a pair of pivot rods 23 pivoted to the Y-shaped support member 22, a pair of foot supports 24 mounted respectively on the pivot rods 23, and a pair of handle rods 25, each of which has a lower end pivoted to the bottom frame 21. Each of a set of first hydraulic resistance cylinders 26 is pivoted to the bottom frame 21 and a respective one of the handle rods 25. Each of a set of second hydraulic resistance cylinders 27 is pivoted to the support member 22 and a respective one of the pivot rods 23. As such, skiing exercise can be achieved through operation of the handle rods 25 as well as the foot supports 24. However, due to the use of several hydraulic resistance cylinders 26, 27, the conventional skiing exercise device 20 is relatively expensive. Furthermore, since each foot support 24 is operated independently, smooth stepper exercise cannot be ensured in view of uneven pressing forces on the foot supports 24.